chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Versus the Role Models
|next= }} Chuck Versus the Role Models is the fifteenth episode of the third season of Chuck, which aired on May 3, 2010. Synopsis Chuck and Sarah are assigned to train under legendary CIA agents and married couple, Craig and Laura Turner (Fred Willard and Swoosie Kurtz). Meanwhile, Casey must train Morgan, who is now a member of Team Bartowski. Full Plot Main Story The episode starts with a montage footage shot in the style of the 1980s series "Hart to Hart". A red Ferrari is driving along a mountain road (in an homage to the opening of Magnum PI), and Morgan introduces his "boss", Chuck, as the driver of the Ferrari. The scene then cuts to Sarah driving another car, and Morgan introduces her as "his girl Sarah Walker, a CIA agent with more than just killer looks". A montage of scenes from the second and third season so far then plays, before Morgan introduces himself, driving a moped between the two racing cars of Chuck and Sarah. This opening scene plays homage to old television series Hart to Hart, the lighthearted crime drama which ran from 1979 to 1984. Morgan wakes up in the middle of the night, suggesting the opening section was a dream, and checks his alarm clock, before getting up and walking into the kitchen, tired. The fridge door is open, and, thinking Chuck is behind it, Morgan starts a conversation about his dream. Sarah gets up from behind the fridge door with a bottle of orange juice, and Morgan looks surprised, losing his trail of thought. The pair then engage in embarrassed conversation, with Sarah offering Morgan the orange juice, which Morgan politely accepts. Sarah then hands him the juice and leaves awkwardly, and, humorously, Morgan makes a comment about the jug being so big. Sarah walks off, presumably back to Chuck's room, and Morgan claims to hate Chuck in jest, as he was clearly not told that Sarah would be staying the night. In the morning, Morgan snaps at Chuck, claiming he is showing off about having sex with Sarah, which Chuck eventually apologizes for. Chuck then reveals to Morgan that he plans on asking Sarah to move in with him, before Sarah coughs from behind Chuck, and it is revealed that Sarah had heard at least part of the conversation. Chuck then asks Sarah to move in with him, deciding now was the best time considering he had already inadvertently revealed his plan to her. Sarah is confused as to why they would decide to live together, as they are "not a normal couple", before lifting part of the couch to reveal a stash of pistols. She removes one, but is questioned by Chuck, who is worried that stashing firearms in the house could result in Morgan finding them accidentally. Sarah explains that it is necessary for their protection, but Chuck is unconvinced, as he does not want them in his apartment, according to the "Bartowski rule". Chuck, Sarah and Casey are then shown being briefed by Beckman in Castle, where she explains that they are to watch another CIA couple, Craig and Laura Turner, to learn how to operate effectively whilst together. It is revealed they have an impressive track record, and Sarah and Chuck will be accompanying them on their next mission. Casey is then tasked, to his disgust, with training their newest recruit, Morgan. Sarah and Chuck are then shown at home, preparing for the arrival of the Turners. They argue briefly, before there is a cut to the Turners entering the apartment courtyard. As they enter, Laura remarks on how anyone could bear being stationed in such a place, and Craig decides that their names sound "ethnic", before they approach the door to Chuck's apartment. Sarah and Chuck rush to the door, and Craig remarks "Dear God, it's us thirty years ago", before Chuck whispers to Sarah "Look Sarah, that's us in thirty years." The Turners are shown sitting in Chuck's apartment, with Craig explaining a past mission to Chuck and Sarah. Sarah and Laura seem bored, but Chuck is interested. Craig proposes a toast, and Sarah offers Laura a drink, only to find out she is T-total. Craig drinks a Manhattan prepared by Chuck, calling it "serviceable", and criticizing the cherry, claiming it should be made with the Marasca cherry, found at the nearby Grand Ambassador hotel. The Turners then head to leave, revealing that the mission is tonight, with the target being Otto Von Vogel, a software designer who has managed to create a decryption software capable of bypassing CIA defense systems. Chuck and Sarah will "watch and learn" from the Turners at the party that night, which Vogel is using as a front to try and sell the device. The Turners are to access the master suite at the hotel the party is staged in, where they will retrieve the decryption software and escape. The mission, however, does not go as planned. Craig is a philanderer and Laura is revealed to be an alcoholic, at which point the two get into a heated argument. With the Turners incapacitated and with their covers at risk, Chuck and Sarah step in to complete the mission themselves. They successfully access the master suite, only to confront Vogel's enormous pet tiger, Sasha. Chuck flashes and determines the software key is hidden on her collar. When the tiger falls asleep, Chuck steals the collar, and he and Sarah narrowly escape when Sasha awakens and gives chase. However, as they flee the party, they are intercepted by the Turners, who reveal their behavior during the party was a ruse and steal the software at gunpoint before fleeing. Beckman finds it hard to believe that two of the C.I.A.'s. best agents went rogue and wants to know why. Then, Chuck and Sarah return to the former's apartment, where he does dishes to relieve stress and fears that he and Sarah may become like the Turners. He thinks it's less likely that they will be able to find them. But when he brings up a cherry, Sarah realizes that the Turners may be staying at the Grand Ambassador hotel, where the best cherries are, probably staying in town to sell the software. It was easy to find their room for they ordered twelve Manhattans. They apprehend them and bring them back to Chuck's place. Turners tried pointing out that technically they didn't sell the software and therefore, did not commit treason, before throwing the blame at each other. Chuck stops the fight and tells them that all they wanted is to learn from the best, who are now not so great. Craig retorts that the CIA cracks down on idealists, especially those in love. Unfortunately, Vogel had tracked them down, due to the tracking device in his tiger Sasha's collar. Worse, Chuck can't flash nor find any hidden guns, as Sarah put them all away. Sarah takes the Turners and cuffs them to the bathroom tub while Chuck lets Vogel in. While Vogel's goons use Sasha to search the apartment, he personally interrogates Chuck and Sarah. He voices his belief that this is a CIA safehouse and they are not a real couple. When they tried denying, Vogel is about to shoot them, when Sasha scratches on the bathroom door. But already, the Turners have escaped. Chuck then tries convince Vogel that they got a common enemy when the Turners return, gun in hand, to rescue them. When Vogel is distracted with Sasha's roar, Chuck flashes and he and Sarah quickly subdue the bad guys before pointing guns at the Turners. After a standoff of ideals, Craig decides to surrender. Later, at Castle, Beckman congratulates Team Bartowski on a successful mission before turning to the Turners to clarify their actions. Chuck stands up to speak on their behalf, but Sarah covers that the Turners did a triple cross to lure Vogel out to be captured. A satisfied Beckman accepts the alibi. However, the Turners announce that they are retiring from the CIA, to leave Chuck and Sarah in their place. Buy More and Family Ellie and Devon are shown to have joined Doctors Without Borders in the Democratic Republic of the Congo, where they have just arrived at a new medical clinic. They become worried by the number of men with guns, but nevertheless find the clinic after Devon promises to cook dinner for Ellie. When night falls, Devon notices a snake slithering near Ellie and cautions her to remain calm as he goes for his knife. But before he could strike, one of the site's workers, Justin, kills it first. Devon apparently catches malaria, so Ellie decides to bring him home. As their truck drives away, Justin calls someone on a Ring phone, revealing that he purposely infected Devon with something that seemed like malaria and that Ellie doesn't suspect a thing. Casey & Morgan At the Buy More, Casey begins training Morgan, who is concerned that Chuck and Sarah are going on exciting missions whilst he is stuck in the Buy More. Casey explains he is a liability until he has been properly trained, drawing parallels to the way Sarah and Chuck are treated initially by the Turners. The training mostly revolved around the Buy More, including talking to an attractive girl and attempting to steal Big Mike's key card. When Casey offers to help track down the Turners, Beckman reminds him of his task, which he wasn't able to accomplish. If he doesn't bring Morgan up to speed, then they'll both be sent to boot camp. However, Morgan couldn't even shoot a gun without it flying out of his hand. Morgan laments that he has failed to be a spy, despite all the good he wants to do. Casey can relate with how he was kicked out of the NSA and Morgan was there to help him and now he wants to return the favor. Morgan attempts to approach Casey as a friend only to be pushed back. Morgan later traps the tiger Sasha in Devon and Ellie's home, who quickly tears the place up. Afterwards, Casey tells Morgan that he failed all of his exams, but passed the test of courage. As Casey terms it, "only an idiot could go up against a tiger." Chuck & Sarah Initially, Sarah seems in opposition to her moving in with Chuck when he presents her with the idea. However, at the end of the episode, she reintroduces the idea to Chuck and accepts his earlier proposal, happy to move in with him. She explains that spending her childhood in and out of hotels has made her wary of settling down. Near the beginning of the episode, in Chuck's apartment, the Turners reveal they have remarried three times, which leads both Chuck and Sarah to worry that their relationship may be similar. Guest Stars * Bonita Friedericy as General Diane Beckman * Fred Willard as Craig Turner * Swoosie Kurtz as Laura Turner * Udo Kier as Otto Von Vogel * Scott Holroyd as Justin Sullivan Trivia * This was the first episode to have featured what goes on in Morgan's imaginative mind. * Unusually, the code featured in Chuck's flash on the collar is HTML, not an application programming language. * Verdi's 'La donna e mobile,' in the context of its opera Rigoletto, essentially is a way of showing the male lead's womanizing ways; this, then, makes it an appropriate selection for the scene where it is revealed that Mr. Turner is consistently unfaithful to his wife. Quotes Sarah: I'm sorry that I freaked out when you asked me to move in with you. It's just, you know how I grew up. I spent my life living in hotel rooms under fake names. I've been trained to survive a thousand different situations in the field. But nobody ever taught me how to live a normal life. Chuck: Well, I hate to break it to you, but I don't think we're ever going to have a normal life. Sarah: Well, I'd like to have something to fall back on when my spy life is over. Music * Mel Torme - "Comin' Home Baby" * Verdi - "La Donna E Mobile" * Barry White - "I'm Gonna Love You Just A Little More Baby" * Miike Snow - "Sans Soleil" Category:Season 3 Television Series Episodes